


The Final Day

by Hollenka99



Series: Relics of my Supernatural Phase [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Dies, Hellhounds, M/M, Supernatural season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollenka99/pseuds/Hollenka99
Summary: My prediction for how Season 3 might end before I saw it. Dean spends his last day with Sam.First posted online on May 22nd 2016.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: Relics of my Supernatural Phase [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021356
Kudos: 3





	The Final Day

The day began like any other for Sam and Dean Winchester. The sun had risen, cars were driving away from the outside parking lot and they were in two separate beds beside each other.

But this was not to be an average day. No, tomorrow was to be 365 whole days since Dean had damned himself to revive his baby brother.

He spent every waking minute of this day reflecting on what they had done together in the past year. All the encounters with Bela and Ruby. The quantity of demons they had tried to reduce after the Devil's Gate incident.

As usual, Sam was insistent that Dean could still be saved. That it would only be too late when he was being officially sent to Hell. So that was how he and Sammy spent his last day on Earth. Saving him, hunting solutions, the family business. Dean was slightly happy he could do what he did best with Sam, even if it was pointless.

"Dean, where are you going?"  
"Dinner. C'mon get off that laptop and put on your coat."  
"Dean..."  
"Oh, come on, Sam! I've gone along with you goose chase today. Can't we end tonight happily? I just want to eat out with my little brother. We'll go somewhere good. You can eat your rabbit food and I can have some pie. I will even share it with you if it makes you happy."  
"No. You're not doing this. You are not saying goodbye."  
"Sammy please-"  
"This is exactly what Dad did!"  
"Yeah well, I'm doing the same then. Are you going to share my last meal with me or not? I want your last memory of me to be positive. At least give me that."

Dean felt his eyes water. He never told his brother about the barking or how terrified he had become as the big day drew nearer. The last few grains of sand were slipping through to the bottom of his hourglass.

They did, in fact, enjoy the meal out. Sam teased Dean about the smudge of cherry on his lip, not quite in his tongue's reach, as they returned to their motel room.

Sam did his best to stay awake that night. He didn't want to wake up to no Dean. Unfortunately, his wish was not granted. When he was certain his brother was gripped too tightly by sleep, Dean, who'd been silently lying on his bed this whole time, rose to the door.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I swear I am. But at least we got an extra year together, right? Night Sammy." With a sigh nearly as heavy as his heart, he walked away.

Dean wasn't ready to die. Then again, who ever is? It did come as a consolation to him that Sam wouldn't have to watch his life painfully desert him.

And it did hurt. His head screamed when the never-ending barking became deafening. The tearing of his flesh as the hellhounds was pure agony. But nowhere near what was in store for him downstairs.

Having been texted the location while he slept, Sam cautiously approached his big brother's body. His tears rained on the blood splatters. Why did everywhere he looked have to be crimson? This simply couldn't be reality. Surely, The Trickster was at it again. If only...

It tore Sam apart but, with Bobby's help, he buried his big brother. The plain cross that stood upright to mark where he slept forever was in an empty field. Only trees, grass and reeds accompanied the two men as they said their final goodbyes to Dean Winchester.

Unbeknownst to them, a man in his thirties from Illinois visited the grave. He wondered why his father deemed this particular human special enough to be resurrected. The human race made deals with crossroad demons quite frequently. Many of those condemned to eternal torture suffered until their souls soured into a demonic one. It was normal. It was how Hell worked. Castiel wasn't fond of this but God had made everything including Hell, torture and demons. He wasn't in the position to judge Him too harshly. Besides, the Lord had given him orders. It was time to execute them.

Dean Winchester would live once more.


End file.
